


Ironic Silence [Tumblr prompt by ohphil]

by EvaTromp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaTromp/pseuds/EvaTromp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt" i want a fic where dan and phil find out that their child might be deaf because of a birth defect and phil breaks down in a way that dan has never seen before with him and locks himself in their room for hours on end everyday, blaming himself because deafness runs in the family and he never told dan or their surrogate. and dan doesn’t know what to do about it. then one day he decides he’s sick of phil hiding away from him because “god dammit, it’s my child too does he think this is easy for me either??” and lets himself into their room only to stop in his tracks when he sees phil sitting in front of his mirror, a book propped up in front of him, moving his hands in quick gestures, unmistakably sign language. and dan just starts to silently cry as to not disrupt him because he can’t believe that this is what phil has been doing all this time and that he wants to try to make it work with their child. dan walks back out before phil can see him and puts it in his memory as a beautiful moment that he’s never told anyone about, it’s just something he keeps to himself because it makes him smile to think about it.</p>
<p>I changed it just a little bit :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironic Silence [Tumblr prompt by ohphil]

Okay so I saw this prompt on Tumblr and I decided I’d give it a go, but I do need to say, that it is impossible to see if a child is deaf before it is born. Unless they specifically know that it runs in the family and they test for it in his dna, but dna tests are normally not done. it is not possible to just make an echo or scan and be like “oh this child is deaf”. I asked my mother who works at a maternity ward and she told me all about it.  
So yeah just wanted to make that clear.

http://ohphil.tumblr.com/post/121811776653/i-want-a-fic-where-dan-and-phil-find-out-that

 

 

“Okay, I have the results.” The doctor announced.  
Dan grasped Phil’s hand and gave him a little squeeze.  
“The mother and baby are doing fine, but, there is one thing that caught my attention.”  
Immediately Dan’s head snapped up.  
“We’ve done multiple tests and scans in his dna, and it appears that your baby has a 78% change of being deaf.”

Silence followed, it was almost ironic.  
“But…” Dan mumbled. Phil felt his heart stop beating for a few seconds, this couldn’t be happening, this was all his fault.  
“Of course we can’t confirm this until the baby is born, but if it turns out to be true, then you….” Phil didn’t hear the rest of what he said. His child is deaf, because of him.

-

As soon as they got home from their doctors appointment Phil started crying. They didn’t even visit their surrogate mother, they went straight home.  
“Dan, our child is deaf, he or she will never hear music or our voices or the sounds of the world or hearing someone say I love you.” Phil sobbed. Dan sprung into action and wrapped his arms around Phil’s middle. “Wow Phil calm down, it will be alright, they don’t know for sure.”

“This is al my fault, I should’ve told you earlier, I didn’t even think of it, this is al my fault.” Phil mumbled while pushing Dan away. Dan stilled, “Told me what?”  
Phil turned around and went into their bedroom. “Phil, what are you talking about.”  
“Deafness runs in my family okay?! My grandpa was deaf, my aunt and niece are both deaf too, they all have the same disease. And I didn’t think about this at all and I donated my sperm and now we will have a handicapped child because I’m fucking stupid.” Phil’s cheeks were bright red from his yelling, he took some deep breaths and slumped against the bed.

Dan turned around and left the bedroom slowly, Phil never yelled at him like that, Phil never cries. Dan was the crybaby, Phil would comfort him, now the tables were turned and he didn’t have a clue what to do. How could he not think of this illness that apparently runs in his family, how could he just forget?

-

That night, Phil hadn’t come out of his bedroom once. Dan was working his worries away, as he usually does when things go wrong. He looked at the clock and decided that it was late and he was tired, but when he pushed the handle of their bedroom door, it wouldn’t budge.

“Phil, unlock the door.” He yawned.

“No, you’re mad at me.” Came his quiet voice from inside.

“Phil, I’m not mad, its just a lot to progress okay? We’ll talk about this in the morning, let me in.” He turned the doorknob a few times to indicate that he wanted in.

“No.”

Too tired to argument, Dan gave up easier than he usually would and prepared their sofabed. “Goodnight then.”

-

3 days later, and Phil had only come out to eat and use the bathroom, and Dan was sick of it. How dare he play the victim when Dan was in this too? They are supposed to support and comfort each other, not ignore. He slammed his laptop shut, after saving his draft he was working on, and marched to their bedroom. But as soon as he opened his mouth, it was closed again.

There sat Phil, on the floor, in front of the mirror, making gestures with his hand. Obviously sign language. Dan felt tears come up, so that was what he was doing.

“You little shit, you little, little, shit.” he muttered.

Phil jumped and turned around, “Dan?”

“I was about to give you a scolding about how you should man up and that I’m sad too about this but that this is life and all that, but you’re learning sign language and did I say I love you very much?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
